Talk:Quincy/Archive 1
Cloud It may not be right but I'm pretty sure that the german word for Cloud is not Volcore but Wolke. Am I wrong or is this intentionally? Fazzelo 22:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Wolke or schatten but that is usually for shade or shady. --Lozkaz (talk) 04:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Add Vandenreich members to known Quincy Until said otherwise, Mayuri, an intelligent man who has analysed this, states they are Quincies. They don't seem to have any hollow or shinigami traits, so for now we can assume they are pure quincy. Can you add Kirgie Opie and Vandenreich Leader to known Quincies? They probably are no-frills Quincies. I agree with this it was confirm that there Quincy. Also it is said they can cancellation bankai. I'm using a kindle no waves. For that. To sign posts. :You can sign posts by clicking the signature button at the top of the edit window - it's the squiggly one beside the crossed out W. I think the Bankai issue is more pertinent to the Vandenreich rather than this page. 12:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) But is said that the vandenreich are Quincy that wasbsaid by mayuri. On the latest chapter they. Recruit arrancar as there. Foot soldiers. (--Sonicwave567 (talk) 13:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC)) Yeah you should add the known members to this page and possibly even a segment. By not adding them, surely we are speculating they are not Quincy when it has been stated multiple times in the cannon material that the Vandenreich are Quincy. Oliverfalcon (talk) 14:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Your effectively speaking to nothing, when the leader and others are given names then they will be placed on the article, until then no the only name we have is the captain and he just hasnt been placed yet. It has nothing to do with believing certain people arent quincy. -- 17:57, April 20, 2012 (UTC) What about Kirge Opie? We know his name; why is he not on the list of known Quincy? King Curtis (talk) 20:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay Salubri, I was just wondering. Hopefully we will get a name in the next few chapters. Oliverfalcon (talk) 11:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Revision Right, it appears we are going to have a fair few revisions of Quincy abilities in the coming arc, so if you want to discuss changes, may I suggest we use this talk page topic. Kirge says that the name for Quincy Arrows are Heilig Pfeil, literally Holy Arrow, So they should be added to the Archery section. Quincy Letz Stilt is in fact called Quincy:Vollständig, or Quincy:Complete, or to perfection. So this should replace the QLS section with maybe Quincy Letz Stilt being mentioned as the name Uryu gives it. I also think that it should mention that people with mastery over it gain a unique weapon/form when using it after removing the Sanrei Glove (no doubt this is the Japanese name and not the traditional Quincy terminology). It appears manga panda is better at German than Mangastream for future reference.Oliverfalcon (talk) 16:20, April 28, 2012 (UTC) technique Can the ability to make blue fire out of condense reishi be added to rare techniques or overview. Description:Blue Fire composed of condense reishi. It is powerful enough to burn the rocks and sands of Hueco Mundo. Ref page Chap 487, pg 9 --Urie12 (talk) 19:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Blut In the latest chapter (492), Kirge refer to Blut as Quincy's defense, much like Arrancar's Hierro. However, he says "I have to warn Majesty to power up our Blut", so I'm wondering, should Blut be placed as an ability or as a Quincy item as it can be upgraded?Coutinho305 (talk) 14:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : 'Blut' is the German word for 'blood'. -- [[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ''']] 15:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::We have no idea what he meant as of yet. When we have an idea of what Kirge meant, we will add it to the page-- Adding kirge moves to the list Why has non one added the moves kirge use against ichigo and others to quincy techniques yet (Sonicwave567 (talk) 19:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC)). Well, you can definitely do it yourself if you have the time.--Blossom Tree (talk) 02:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandenreich Shouldn't Vandenreich be mentioned on this page? I don't mean all the info, but something like "After the genocide of the Quincy by the Shinigami, a few survivors regrouped and formed the Vandenreich. The Shinigami were unaware of this developement. For over two hundred years they developed new and perfectioned the traditional Quincy techniques. The Vandenreich is highly organised, having a separate hunting unit called the Jagdarmee and a group of elite Quincy combatants known as the Stern Ritter. Their ways are quite different than those of the Ishida family." This is only an example summary, you may change it as you like if you would add this info to the page. Is this fine or not done on this wikia? --Empty moon (talk) 19:47, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :That would be all speculative we dont know nothing of their history other then they are Quincy. We dont know really anything about the organization to make anything more then possibly a sentence acknowledging their existence. -- I can see your point there, I was indeed a bit too speculative. But we should at least mention the Vandenreich once on this page. They're are quite different from the Quincies we already know and are an important evolution in Quincy history. --Empty moon (talk) 19:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Selee Schnider A Seele Schnider picture should be added under the Quincy's equipment because we see this is one of the most important pieces of equipment. We see Uryuu Ishida use it many times, and is essential to all of his major battles.Kevingcat (talk) 17:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :There is not enough room for a Seele Schneider picture.-- We can take out the Serani Glove picture because that has lost pretty much all importance. Or is that a bad Idea?Kevingcat (talk) 17:26, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::The Seele Schneider has only ever been used by Uryū Ishida. Meanwhile, the Sanrei Glove is currently being used by several Vandenreich members such as Quilge Opie in order to activate their Vollstandig. The glove is a more important device to illustrate.-- :A simple rearranging of the items in that section would create the space without having to take out anything. 18:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Trivia? Should we put under the trivia section that the German names of several Quincy techniques are grammatically incorrectly written? That particular issue has been driving German-speaking fans of Bleach crazy for a long time now, so we might as well mention it. :D DarkblueFlow (talk) 01:55, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Kubo doesn't know German, just like he doesn't know spanish. We didn't note the incorrect spanish, we are not going to note the incorrect german.-- ::Okay, that's out of the question then. Thanks anyway. :) DarkblueFlow (talk) 22:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Echt or Rein-Bluetigen? While reading the mangastream translation, the word Ryūken used was "Rein Bluetigen", which means "Pure Blooded". Which is more accurate, this, or Echt?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) It is currently in the translation corner. We will know in good time. 21:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Reishi Armor Can Reishi Armor be added to the list of Quincy items? Ryuuken wore it when Masaki had defeated "White".--Urie12 (talk) 03:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we don't really know what it is or what it looks like as a whole. Much like the Shutara Scale, it hasn't really been explained, so there's not enough known about it to merit an addition.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC)